New world
by drakon49
Summary: Artemis fowl after investigating a strange anomaly with the aid of Holly and Foaly finds himself in an even stranger place filled to the brim with remarkable creatures. How will the young genius adapt to his strange new world. Takes place shortly after The Last Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

New World: Chapter 1

Authors note:

Okay everyone who has decided to read this story. I would like to say that this is my first story and I do appreciate constructive criticism. I would also like to say that you shouldn't expect frequent and steady updates as I am doing this primarily doing this to practice writing(and because I couldn't get this idea out of my head). That being said Artemis fowl is easily one of my favorite series and I hope I do it justice.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Pokemon.**

Artemis Fowl stood in the odd clearing silently analyzing the night sky. Theories and possibilities ran wild within his sharp mind each one less likely than the last. A frown slowly creeping across his pale face. What he wouldn't give for his laptop at the moment or at least something to get some data on the clearing. A soft green glow radiated throughout the forested area. The glow gave him an odd feeling of comfort that he was not to fond of. He watched as the glow slowly receded until he was standing in a seemingly normal clearing.

His frown deepened as he returned his scrutinizing gaze back to the night sky. Quickly realizing that the familiar star formations were all there but with one slight issue everything appeared to be in reverse he could see the slight change in star position over the time he had been examining them. He watched the tiny lights move slowly from west towards the east. When in fact they should be moving from east to west. Taking into account what he knew so far he proceeded to find Polaris exactly where it should be. This observation quickly narrowed down the range of possibilities as to what happened to him. "Fascinating and yet almost completely improbable."

One theory and quite honestly the most likely was that he was currently having some strange drug induced dream. Although that was ruled out when he even considered it a possibility. This left him with three extremely unlikely scenarios. The most likely being that during his investigation of the time space anomaly with the aid of Holly and Foaly a rift of some kind had opened and inadvertently pulled him into some adjacent reality or alternate version of earth.

The second of the three possibilities was that through the same rift possibly a wormhole that he was deposited on a distant earth like planet capable of sustaining life and happened to have the exact same star formation. But the probability of such a planet existing and him landing on it no less was so extremely low that it may as well be impossible.

His final theory was that he was in fact still on earth in which case he was most likely displaced in time and was either somewhere in the future or the past. And the reason this was so unlikely being that for this to be possible he would need to have made a serious mistake in his observation of the night sky. He would admit it was possible for him to make such a simple mistake he highly doubted that he would miss something so obvious. Add this to the fact that of all the places he could have landed he found himself back on earth.

With some consideration he decided that he would need to observe the night sky to get a solid conclusion to the final theory. After roughly another hour of careful observation. He could finally rule out the final theory as he was in fact right about the stars position. He looked down at the communication ring on his finger and carefully began to plan his next course of action. Depending on which of the remaining theories was in fact correct he would need to take different routes. Being saved from this by his friends was out of the question as if they were trying to find him they would have no possible way of finding him due to the nature of such singularities. One produced by magic could in theory be tracked to him but a naturally occurring rift like this one it was impossible for even the most advanced of the people's technology to track his trajectory.

Furthermore in order for him to return on his own he would require someone with extreme magical talent and knowledge. Most likely someone even stronger than N°1 but someone of that skill would not exist on an unknown planet on an alternate version of earth magic may not even exist. For magic beings to even exist the conditions had to be perfect it was likely that his variant of earth was one of a kind in that regard. In any case returning home was not his priority at the moment it was finding a way to survive here being in an alternate version of earth would greatly increase his chance of survival because he would at least be familiar with the wildlife and layout of earth. Being on an undiscovered world though would make it nigh impossible for him to survive more than a few days.

He had no idea what kind of creatures could be lurking within the trees. Much less what he could eat. It's quite possible that human biology was incapable of digesting any possible food source if this was in fact a new planet. The 16 year old genius was dragged from his thoughts as he noticed an increasing orange glow coming from the north. The glow was not what bothered him it was the heat that slowly followed. What puzzled him as the glow moved closer was that he could not smell smoke nor could he here the roar of a forest fire as he first assumed it to be.

At that moment he saw it something flying through the air seemingly the source of the hot glow it flew slightly past him before he felt the rush of searing hot wind that accompanied it he eventually found the source once again. He couldn't tell what it was yet because of the intense light emanating from it. What he could make out were four large birds chasing after it. They had a red and white underbelly and he could clearly see the sharp talons on their feet the strangest part was that each one had two very long tail feathers extending behind them in place of a typical birds tail. All four were quickly gaining on the glowing object clearly enraged by it in some way.

He watched the glow start to diminish before it stopped just south of his clearing simply hovering in place. The four birds stopped in place as well shrieking in anger. Eventually the glow faded enough so that Artemis could see the source much to his shock a giant moth roughly the size of a grown man hovered in place its six orange wings slowly flapping behind it as it hissed at its pursuers. The appearance of the insect was very strange it had six large orange wings protruding from its back. With a mat of white fur covering its upper half while its lower half consisted of a black and blue abdomen. Resting on top of the mass of fur was a small black head with two hornlike protrusions on either side.

He watched the foes face down each other in a heated glare eventually the lead bird made to attack the moth with a now glowing wing. Hastily the moth avoided the strike before something truly astonishing happened the moth once again began to glow albeit much less intensely and Artemis could just make out the small orange sphere forming between the parts of the horns in front of its face. This on its own was strange and fascinating, but what happened next was truly astonishing. Rearing its head forward the moth released a massive stream of flames directly at the bird astonishingly it managed to avoid the fire although with slightly singed feathers instead the fire impacted somewhere in the forest and obliterated everything in its path as the moth attempted to redirect it. Unfortunately for a certain genius the fire was redirected right into his clearing before it diminished. Artemis swore in Gnomish barely managing to avoid the gout of fire. He knew that at best he would come out of this with minor burns.

Artemis quickly rose in order to escape from the ferocious battle overhead but was stopped in his tracks when his ear drums threatened to break as a high pitched squeal reached his ears collapsing and covering his them he looked up to see which one was the source of the sound. Once again the moth had surprised him he watched its wings beat too fast to be seen. Taking note that the three younger birds had ceased in their onslaught and were instead hovering around with pain filled expressions. He could see the leader of the four seemingly resisting the sound flying at high speed straight for the moths back. He watched the angry create begin to spin as it drew closer to the moths back. When the leader finally impacted with the moth it had picked up enough speed and rotation that it appeared more like a drill was tearing into its back. As suddenly as it started the sound stopped with the impact.

With the moth weakened the smaller birds began tearing into it with vicious claws and razor sharp beaks eventually the leader once again came in for a major blow its wing glowing briefly before gaining a metallic shine. Landing the final blow the leaders shining wing cleaved off two of the moths right wings. As the moth fell to the ground all four birds beat their wings in succession creating a powerful gale that caused the moth to hit the ground with a massive crash. Seemingly pleased with themselves the birds squawked happily before flying back north.

Artemis stared at the lifeless insect laying directly across from him in the clearing. It lied in a small crater were its back struck the ground. The analytical side of his brain finally managing to take back over immediately began examining everything he had seen during the struggle. And what this suggested was a truly terrifying prospect. The idea that an insect no less could wield that kind of power he had never seen anything like it not even magic could do some of the things this one large moth could. The soothing thought that this moth was the strongest here at the top of the food chain crossed his mind. But then the much darker and more dangerous possibility made itself known. What if that moth was weak by the standards of this place? If it was weak than how powerful were the other inhabitants. The more he thought on it the more he realized that there was no possible way for his mind to get him out of it this time. He couldn't create a plan nor a strategy to stop something so strong deeply unknown to him.

His mind had always been his greatest weapon but without proper information he couldn't do anything to stop something like that if one should target him, and even with proper details he didn't have the resources necessary to survive. He looked at the downed moth once again eyeing it and contemplating his options. Since the creature was already dead he could take this chance to study it possibly gain some insight on the local biology. Dissect it to find out what made it capable of doing the things it had done. Determining that that was his best option at the moment as opposed to blindly wandering the forest. He slowly approached the moth lying on its back as he drew closer he could now see it in much greater detail it had black spots placed randomly throughout its wing sand the blue part of the abdomen. He also noticed the large blue compound eyes that stared lifelessly into the sky that was slowly growing brighter by the minute.

Closely examining the creature, all the while taking mental notes on its physical characteristics and going over the myriad of strange abilities it possessed. The four birds had displayed strange but none were quite as spectacular as the ones this moth apparently possessed. A powerful mastery over fire and the odd assault on his ears. It all made little sense to the former criminal mastermind. To begin his meticulous examination he looked at the remaining wings. As he rubbed his fingers across the thin wings he noticed the red dust like substance left behind on his finger. Knowing that it was most likely the scales that made up the wings he put little thought into it. That is until he lightly tapped on the wings several times in order to get an idea of their rigidity. This inadvertently caused a small cloud of the tiny scales to shoot into the air. That's when he got an idea that would partially explain the fiery abilities and the presence of the cloud of scales.

Artemis began searching the clearing for a suitable stone for what he had in mind. Finally finding one he pulled out the pocket knife Butler had insisted he start carrying with him. Noticing that the dust had settled he gave the flimsy wings a soft kick creating another small cloud in the process. Artemis proceeded to fan the cloud away from the body the majority of it anyway. Pleased that the cloud of scales was in a good location he opened the file part of the pocket knife. He then struck the stone across the rough surface creating a spark that shot into the cloud igniting it with a loud bang for several seconds afterward a large fireball floated in the air in front of him. "It would appear that the scales on the moth's wings are highly flammable most assuredly used as a defensive or offensive weapon" he noted quietly to himself.

His small experiment finished he returned to the corps moving on to examine the fur covering the upper body. The matted fur was surprisingly soft to the touch working his way down the body he felt something hard and round hidden just under the fur. Along the edge of the round object he could feel 2 small legs on either side tightly gripping the object. Parting the fur in order to see the object he was quite surprised at what he found nestled in the arms of what he assumed was its mother was a rather large egg roughly the size of football with distinct fiery markings all across the surface. The egg itself was undamaged but there was no telling how the impact against the ground could have jarred the developing creature. Prying the egg from its mothers grip he placed his ear against its surface attempting to hear any signs of life from within. The egg proved to be surprisingly resilient as he could hear a faint beating from inside before it shook slightly.

A smile slowly spread across his face as he considered the advantages of having the young creature should it imprint on him he would have a strong companion in the future. His smile faded as he realized that he may not even live long enough for such a thing to happen. He had watched the entire conflict and the more he recalled the more he realized that every move the moth had made was meant to cause the birds to miss its chest were the egg had been nestled. It had done an extremely good job of protecting its offspring he glanced over at the body and noted that its entire body aside from its chest was covered in jagged cuts and severe injuries. The moth had been on the defensive the entire time it was fighting the buzzing had been an effort to immobilize the birds while it escaped.

The likely scenario played out in his head. The moth had probably been searching for a suitable nesting area to raise its single child when it crossed to closely to the birds own nest or territory. This in turn had angered them and resulted in the fight that he had witnessed. Sighing exasperatedly he silently wished that he had not left most of his supplies in the shuttle when they had arrived to investigate the spatial anomaly. He would kill for his computer right now or even his phone at least then he would have something to record his findings in.

Gently setting the egg aside for the moment he continued his examination of the mother, but after several minutes of in depth investigation he could find nothing out of the ordinary everything besides the combustible scales and unusually high body temperature was perfectly normal the only way he was going to find anything further was by cutting the creature open. A bit reluctant to do this to the mother he took out his pocket knife. After several attempts to break through the exoskeleton he realized that it was to strong and thick for the small blade to pierce through. It was about eight in the morning by now Artemis calculated based on the position of the sun overhead. It had been roughly five hours since he arrived here and they had been a very eventful few hours.

His bigger concern right now though was that it had been a long time since he had eaten anything and he was getting anxious as a side effect. Making up his mind he grabbed the egg and placed it in the crook of his right arm. So that he could take it along during his trip through the forest even if he was leaving its mother behind. As he ventured further into the woods he seen a great deal of plants species that he recognized alongside many others that he didn't. Finding a large apple tree with fresh fruit growing from the lower branches he sat the egg down and started picking the ripest of the fruit. Pleased with his work he bit into one of them with a satisfying crunch, but cringed at the extremely bitter taste that invaded his mouth. He scowled and took another bite knowing that it was the only edible thing that he recognized.

Picking the egg back up he began to walk again attempting to ignore the dirt and grime coating his suit and shoes. Barely succeeding in that line of thought he trekked on hoping to come across something that could possibly help him. A stream or river would be appreciated he needed a stable source of water but he had no such luck in his endeavor. As he continued he noted every species of plant he recognized as his alternate earth theory grew more and more viable the more familiar plants he discovered.

Night was falling once again much to Artemis' displeasure. His day of rest and wandering had passed by in a rather uneventful fashion aside from the occasional bird and unusually large insects. All of which he had carefully taken note of as he passed by. Looking at behavior possible threats and how to best keep himself unharmed should he run into a more aggressive form of each species. He eventually found a rocky outcrop that he deemed suitable for him to make camp at. Artemis went about collecting twigs and other fallen wood in order to set up a small campfire to stave off the cold. Arranging the twigs in a small pyramid shape he carefully peeled a small patch of lichen off the rocks and placed in the middle of his soon to be campfire. Taking out the stone and his file once again he tried several times to get the fire to light eventually the sparks lit the small fire which he spent the better part of an hour building up.

Content with the warmth he leaned back and observed his surroundings. His back was pressed against a large rocky outcrop which protected him from behind while his front was the fire that seemed to drive off most of the local wildlife. Satisfied with his small campsite he began to look back on the events that had occurred during his journey. Specifically the strange array of wild creatures he had come across. There were a great deal of them primarily insects and birds but he had seen several other types running around as well. The one creature he had seen in the biggest quantity was what appeared to be large silkworm that were primarily a red color with big spines protruding from their backs often when he had seen that particular larvae he would find large butterflies fluttering around them these had a black and white body, but their wings were very vibrant primarily a black color with large amounts of yellow mixed in as well as some streaks of red and blue. They had a long tube like mouth that identified them as a species he should not worry about.

He had also seen several of what he guessed were the chicks of the same birds that had attacked the fire moth the night before. He had also seen several creatures that were similar in appearance to a sloth lazing about in the canopy. One of the odder ones of the day were a large crab with what appeared to be two small mushrooms growing from its back another oddity was the large brown mushrooms wandering the forest on stubby feet. He had taken careful note of each ones unique behavior patterns trying to ascertain how big of a threat they would be most all of these seemed fairly passive and peaceful but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that each one had some kind of defense mechanism.

But the most terrifying and interesting of the creatures (At least he assumed it was one of those things.) was most definitely the floating stump he had encountered earlier. It had been strange when he first saw it floating straight towards him with large beady eyes. What he had least expected was for it to pass straight through him it phased right through his stomach he had spun around and watched it just keep floating aimlessly away from. He could not wrap his mind around it if it was a naturally occurring creature here then the closest he could come to understanding the strange ability was that it passed through him using something similar to the shielding fairies used. Perhaps its molecules vibrated so incredible fast that it could simply pass through solid objects. Though if this was the case then he never should have been able to see it in the first place. His second hypothesis was that he had was just as viable but at the same time far more terrifying. It could possibly have not been one of these creatures at all but rather some kind of spirit or phantom. Which in all honesty filled him with dread due to his last encounter with ghosts he had every intention to stay away from the wandering spirit in these woods.

After quite some time of these thoughts he eventually drifted off to sleep. Waking up stiff in the morning Artemis slowly rose to his feet. Checking over the dead fire for any remaining Embers he took some time to eat some of the bitter apples he had stored in his pockets. Stretching out his arms and legs so that he would not cramp up during the course of the long day ahead of him. Perhaps he would find some source of water today a river or stream preferably typically their water was cleaner than those found in lakes due to the constant movement. But at this point he could make do with any source of water he did not like the prospect of dying from dehydration. He would also like to bath the dirt caking and drying his skin was far more than uncomfortable.

Sighing and coming out of his musing he picked up the egg and continued forward through the dense forest. Once again throughout the day he saw many of the same creatures he had seen yesterday adding onto his list a large moth that had a purple body and large green wings mingled in with the same butterflies he had seen yesterday. Nothing else noteworthy had happened during that days trek in his opinion. That is until about noon when he heard the sound of moving water. Excited at the prospect of quenching his growing thirst he rushed towards the source. Collapsing at the bank of the average sized river he nearly dropped the egg when he set it down. Before reaching into the water and hastily began scooping large handfuls of water into his mouth.

Finally satisfied he leaned back on the shore for several minutes before beginning to wash his face, hands and arms of some of the grime that had collected over the past day. Feeling somewhat better about his cleanliness he decided that he would keep moving. He would follow the river at best it may lead him to some kind of intelligent civilization perhaps even a human one if this was in fact an alternate version of earth. The worst in that case is that that particular society was an extremely hostile alien one. If he did not run into either of those than at least the river would provide a steady source of water.

With a very small amount of hope Artemis once again set out this time following the river. Still taking notes on the creatures all around him the latest being the large red fish that called the small river home. As the day wore on he grew curious wondering if in fact the red fish might be edible if they were than it would likely make a fairly good sized meal based purely on their size. So making up his mind he decided that he would catch one when he made camp because he couldn't live off apples alone.

Artemis looked up into the sky estimating the rough time of day it was about 7:00 in the afternoon. Deciding his current location would be as good as any to make camp. Using a similar process to the one that he used last night he eventually got another small fire going. Pleased with his handiwork he decided to go fishing taking a rather long and somewhat sturdy stick and spearing a small chunk of apple at the end. Improvised fishing rod in tow he walked to the shore and placed the baited end inside the water. After a good ten to fifteen minutes of boredom he finally managed to drag one of the larger red fish ashore. Were it immediately began to flop around uselessly making a strange noise that sounded like it was repeatedly saying carp. Shrugging at the strange behavior Artemis found a medium sized branch big enough that if he hit the creature it would die and he would hopefully have at least an adequate meal.

Lifting the branch over his head he brought it down onto the helpless creatures head. At first it seemed to have done the trick as the fish ceased moving, but that thought was destroyed when it began to glow intensely his mind in shock he had no time to react as it began to grow immensely. Artemis fell back staring up at the massive glowing form. Shortly after the glow stopped as the dumbfounded boy stared at the titanic blue sea serpent that now loomed over him. It measured at the very least twenty feet from head to tail and was now staring hatefully at him its mouth agape revealing massive fangs that could easily rip him in half. Then it roared bringing Artemis out of his shock he quickly jumped to his feet and began to run as the creature took a deep breath before releasing a beam of pure blue energy that knocked Artemis off his feet. It slithered slowly closer to his position flattening anything in its path.

Then a miracle happened a tree toppled over onto the monster causing it to thrash wildly trying to free itself. Taking advantage of the distraction he collected the egg that had toppled from where it rested and bolted away from the river running as fast as his legs could carry him trying to put as much distance between him and the beast as he could. His mind running wild trying to piece together what in the world had just happened. The only promising possibility being some form of rapid mutation induced by life or death situations.

In his rush and distraction he tripped over several of the strange brown mushrooms dropping the egg in the process. They cried out and released a large cloud of purple dust that began to slowly make him feel sick and disoriented. Getting back to his feet was slightly harder than it should have been he grabbed the miraculously intact egg and trudged slowly onward the poison the mushrooms had released into his body slowly sapping every ounce of his remaining strength. Desperately he moved on looking frantically at all the familiar plant hoping to find one to help him survive the poison flooding his system

Artemis beginning to reach the limits of his strength found nothing to cure the ailment slowly and quite painfully killing him. Finally succumbing to the toxin he fell to his hands and knees and stared at the soft grassy ground that seemed quite inviting at the moment as he collapsed in the cool grass he stared at the stupid egg that he had stubbornly held onto the in the hope that it would one day be an excellent ally in this place. His vision slowly began to blur everything together and just before everything went black he could swear he heard running and some incomprehensible yelling.

 **Authors note**

 **That's a wrap I feel really good about this first chapter it being my debut on this site I bet most of you can guess one of Artemis's pokemon by now. I have the majority of this story planned out already all except one member of his team that'll be decided through a poll on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry the wait was so long for anyone who has read this. I went through so many different versions of this that it's ridiculous seriously I'm not even very happy about this version. (it's a bit shorter than I would have liked)Anyway on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Artemis Fowl.**

Ch. 2 Decisions

Artemis fowl looked around what appeared to be a very human hospital room. The design everything was just so human that it was unnerving. If this was indeed some distant planet than how could a species so separate from humanity create such similar designs to those of Earth. Further study showed that the bed was proportioned perfectly for a human to lie in comfortably the case was the same for the chair across from the bed. The room was a typical 4 sided hospital room with a rather large window on one side and an average wooden door on the other.

Under the window sat a small bench likely meant for visitors. Making up his mind Artemis quietly got out of the bed and pulled the IV out of his arm and stalked over to the window. He was not prepared for what he saw when he looked outside. What he saw was a bustling city street with people happily going about their daily lives. Several cars were making their way through the busy street whilst families walked into small shops that lined the street. He also saw many of those strange creatures walking alongside the people a small blue and red bird perched on a boys head, a mass of vines helping a woman water the plants outside her shop, even a floating orb with magnets on either side happily circling a little girl's head.

He slowly sat on the bench in contemplation over what he had just saw. If he were to hazard a guess he would say that these odd entities were common knowledge wherever he had ended up. And more often than not it would seem that they were used as companions. Furthermore the human presence proved that he was in fact on Earth just not his Earth. If the creatures and rotation of the stars was anything to go by. Feeling a headache coming on he walked back over to the bed and grabbed the small remote sitting on the desk next to it. Deciding that finding a news channel on the small tv was the best way to gather information on where exactly he was without exerting his aching limbs.

He flipped through several channels in relief that they spoke english and not some unknown language. He came across one channel that displayed two people standing on the opposite sides of a large arena. Two more of those strange creatures standing between them on one side stood a large pink rat covered in large spines and facing it was something he could not describe. In appearance it was somewhat humanoid and was a dark purple almost black color on it had a large sinister looking smile and stubby sets of arms and legs. Brushing it off as some local sport he moved on through several more channels that consisted primarily of game shows and an assortment of talk shows. Eventually he came across a news channel doing a segment on the weeks weather. It wasn't ideal but at least he could glean something from it. Sadly the only thing he found out was that wherever he had ended up was called the Hoenn region and that it was supposed to be a fairly dry week.

Annoyed by the lack of actual news he shut the tv off so that he could think in peace. But before he could truly start formulating any plans the door opened revealing a large pink egg shaped creature with a nurse hat on. Artemis stared quizzically at the large creature before it shut the door and ran off. Making a quick decision he determined that his best course of action when someone did show up no doubt that creature was getting someone. Was to feign amnesia not only would it get him what he needed to know if they were friendly but it would also make him far less desirable if they weren't.

After several minutes of waiting the door opened again revealing a woman in a nurses outfit with bright pink hair. She was carrying a familiar egg contained within what he assumed was a large glass incubator. She gave him a sweet smile and sat the egg on one of the chairs before dragging another over and sitting down by his bed. " How are you feeling?" she asked with a caring voice. Artemis did his best to look lost when the question was asked before finally answering.

"I'm fine besides a slight headache."

She smiled again and replied. " That shouldn't last very long if you are just waking up it should wear off in the next hour or so. Now that the toxin has been removed from your body."

He frowned at the obvious answer he had come to that conclusion himself. He gathered his thoughts and asked a question that had annoyed him since he had woken up. "Where am I."

She looked at him curiously before answering. "You're in the Rustboro City Pokemon Center." Genuine confusion crossed his usually stoic features at the unfamiliar term the nurse presented him.

"If i may be so bold what exactly is a pokemon center I have no knowledge of such a place and yet you say it as if it were common knowledge."

Shock and confusion made its way onto her features clearly caught off guard "You really haven't heard of a pokemon center as far as i know there in nearly every town and city in the entire region?" She looked on at his clearly confused expression before realising that he was indeed serious about the question. "Does the term pokemon sound at least familiar?" A shake of his head sent her into almost panic as she looked through a folder on her lap presumably the causes of him being here.

Eventually she looked up at him once again an inquisitive look on her face. "Can you remember anything about before you woke up here." he shook his head no trying his best to look worried. She began looking through the papers once again muttering to herself worriedly. "I can't find anything that would cause such severe memory loss shroomish poison doesn't do this to people and the mild head trauma you did sustain should never have been able to hurt you this badly." She looked over at the egg sitting in the chair before pointing at it and asking if he at least remembered it.

He suppressed the scowl that threatened to ruin his story as he gazed upon the object that had nearly gotten him killed. Instead he answered with a short "No".

She sighed before telling him. "When Roxanne and several trainers found you in petalburg woods that was found with you. It's a Larvesta egg they are extremely rare and are typically only native to unova when trained properly they're known to be one of the strongest bug pokemon. Although yours won't be hatching for quite some time still."

She looked at him worry clear in her eyes. "I'm going to go tell Roxanne about your condition and I'll also contact Professor Birch and tell him about this as well since you do appear to be an aspiring trainer based on the egg." She got up and walked to the door only to stop short realizing something. She turned around and addressed him once more. "I'm sorry to ask but do you happen to remember your name or do you have a name you would like to be called until you can recall the real one."

He saw no reason to answer with a fake name. So he answered truthfully. "My name is Artemis Fowl." She gave him a polite smile and nodded.

"I'm Nurse Joy just use the phone if you need anything." Then she left.

Artemis sighed loudly the annoyance written all over his features. Silently wondering what would happen next. A great deal of what he had just discussed with the nurse was completely foreign to him. Which was a highly unwelcome and unfamiliar sensation for him. From what she had said it would appear that he would be meeting some form of professor soon which was comforting in that he would get the answers he desired. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if the discussion would actually be useful information or not.

He looked at the egg sitting across from him now knowing what the name of the strange creature was. He also had deduced that "Pokemon" was a collective term shared by all the remarkable creatures that inhabited this place. And based on what he had observed outside these creatures lived symbiotically with the human culture. No doubt he would need knowledge of their capabilities and purposes if he were to blend in.

Though this may be more difficult than it seemed. He was still piecing together how that moth didn't burst into flames when it's scaled were clearly highly flamable. In any case this professor the nurse was going to contact seemed to be his best chance at getting answers. In the meantime he would get what he could from the nurse.

Eventually after a few minutes of further contemplation the nurse returned this time with another woman in tow. She was odd looking in his eyes she had on a small black dress with what appeared to be a red tie and red leggings. The red bow on the back of her head holding to ponytails in place that reached about halfway down her back.

Nurse Joy introduced her as Roxanne telling him that she was the local gym leader in Rustboro city. She also stated that Roxanne had been worried ever since she had found me several days ago. After the introductions had finished we began talking then informing me of the intricacies of their world. Starting with the basics as they told him their were pokemon trainers who train these creatures and enter them into battles and tournaments for assumed he was a trainer because he had what he found out was a Larvesta egg. And it eventually evolved into the moth he had encountered known as a Volcarona.

He almost laughed at the evolution comment what they were describing was a simple metamorphosis but if they wanted to call it evolution he wouldn't stop them. They went on to describe the gym leaders and pokemon league which Roxanne was a part of. They also described how each region had its own league as well as elite four and champion. Who were the five strongest trainers in any given region. Steven stone being the current champion of the region he was in.

The pokeball was what dumbfounded him the most a small baseball sizes capsule that could contain creatures much larger than the device itself. From what he could see the device converted these creatures into energy and data and stored them similar to the way a computer stored data. As evidenced by Roxanne's how they had managed to do something like that with such a small object was astounding not even Foaly had managed to so such a thing.

After several hours of discussion they left Artemis with new knowledge and a great deal of confusion. On how many of these things even worked. The pokedex they had lent him was not overly helpful in that regard but but it was greatly helpful in understanding the local fauna. The basics of the wildlife was simple enough was each had one to two types assigned to it based on their natural abilities. Each type had its own strengths and weaknesses to the various other types.

Roxanne had also shown him the starter pokemon and their evolutions so he could decide without being uninformed when Professor birch arrived. The three were we're fire grass and water types each being weak to another for balance. He first looked at Torchic and it's final form Blaziken who was a fire and fighting type capable of immense damage output with decent speed but relatively low defensive capability.

Next he looked at Treecko and it's final form Sceptile they were the fastest and most agile of the trio with fairly high attack capability and somewhat poor defenses.

Finally he looked at the Mudkip line Who became extremely slow but makes up for it in defense and power. The water ground type seemed to be some sort of amphibious creature.

He knew that which ever one he chose would be a partner to him for the duration of his stay in this new world no matter what he decided to do. Battling being such a prominent part of this society whether it be for fun or rank he was bound to get into one eventually. He carefully weighed his options each one had its own merit and uses but which would be best suited for him and combat was important all. All of their atributes would play a key role in the outcome of a fight. Black men was suited for dealing massive amounts of damage every time it attacks. Swampert was suited for endurance taking hits and then coming back with a vicious counterattack. Sceptile on the other hand was fragile in comparison relying on its speed to outrun and outmaneuver enemies and hit with strong attavks. Dodging attacks with its speed being its greatest strength. His analysis complete he smirked to himself he had made his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok everyone this chapter was much easier for me to write. From now on i am going to attempt to update at least once a month (key word being attempt). Again I would like to remind everyone that there is a poll up on my profile to determine one of artemis' pokemon so if your interested please vote. Otherwise i'll just have to decide myself. I would also like feedback on the size of my chapters if you would prefer them to be longer or if i should keep them the way they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Artemis Fowl.**

 **Ch 3: The Beginning**

Nurse Joy had said that it would take several days for professor birch to arrive because he had some other business to attend to first. Though this wasn't necessarily a bad thing it was a minor annoyance in that he would rather get out of this hospital as soon as possible. At least it allowed him some time to recover his strength. He glanced over at the egg sitting on the night stand within the glass incubator wondering when the insect would hatch. Shaking himself out of his musings Artemis continued to study the battles being broadcasted on the tv. He was observing a battle between the current Hoenn Champion Steven Stone and the Elite Four member Drake who had challenged him for the position of Champion. This was apparently a rare occurrence practically every channel he watched was advertising the battle. Even Professor Oak's science channel which he had taken to watching in his free time. Primarily to expand his knowledge of this worlds strange inhabitants.

As a result Artemis had deemed it a valuable chance to gauge what the best of these trainers were capable of. As well as familiarize himself with how these competitions worked. Really the only thing he had observed besides basic strategies was that these Pokemon battles were needlessly flashy. That's not to say he didn't recognize the individual skill of both the trainer and their team they just tended to show off quite a bit more than was necessary. Nothing truly caught his interest until the end of the battle. Drake utilising his salamence and Steven using his metagross. Drake only had his salamence remaining while Steven had two his metagross and an aerodactyl who had taken quite a bit of damage in the beginning of the fight. Steven withdrew Aerodactyl in favor of his metagross. The thing Artemis found odd was that they both had a strange glowing stone attached to their body somewhere that none of the others had had. The announcer roared in excitement exclaiming that this would be a battle of mega pokemon. Artemis frowned unfamiliar with the term.

He had heard Professor Oak reference them before but that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. At this point both trainers held up another odd stone that began glowing intensely the stones resting on the pokemon began to exhibit the same behavior. Finally the pokemon themselves were coated in rainbow energy. He looked on in interest as their forms began to change. The energy dissipated revealing completely different creatures for a moment after the energy vanished a strange symbol flashed before both pokemon. Salamence's wings had merged into one large sickle shaped wing and had grown more streamlined its legs tucked into an odd harness. It vaguely resembled a fighter jet. Metagross on the other hand grew far more bulky its four legs now stretched out in front of it while an additional four stretched out behind it. The two beasts stared each other down both floating slightly above the ground. The crowd began to cheer wildly eager for the battle of megas. Two of the most powerful pokemon in Hoenn where about to collide.

Intrigued Artemis sat up analyzing each combatant with a critical eye. As if a silent bell had wrung in the arena the two were chasing after each other each trying to outmatch the other. What followed was an intense aerial battle. Salamence was the faster and the first to land a strong hit with crunch. Metagross' arm now locked in its vice like jaws. With a command from steven Metagross used bullet punch to land several quick hits into the dragon's midsection knocking it off of its arm. A fast reaction from allowed metagross to land the much more powerful meteor mash onto its disoriented opponent. The blow sent a shockwave through salamence's body and sent it plummeting back to the ground. With encouragement from Drake it managed to right itself before impact.

"Salamence use dragon rush." at the command of its trainer salamence coated itself in a blue energy vaguely resembling flames. And charged straight for the slower steel type. When the attack connected a powerful explosion tore through the sky leaving behind a lingering cloud of dust and smoke that had been kicked up. The cheers were deafening in the aftermath of the potent attack. When the smoke settled it revealed a somewhat battered metagross and 1 very smug looking dragon. Another brief stare off ensued each trying to prove they were the superior.

"Metagross zen headbut" Steven yelled. Metagross began focusing its psychic power around itself before flying straight towards its opponent.

"Salamence use flamethrower" The quick command allows his salamence to charge a powerful fiery attack the stream of intense fire struck metagross head on. And yet the metal beast continued its charge until the powerful attack managed to strike the dragon's head. Both combatants were sent flying backwards. Metagross floated in the air dazed from the damage the fire had inflicted. Taking this as an opportunity Drake commanded Salamence to use dragon rush once again. Managing to regain focus steven yelled for metagross to use giga impact. Both pokemon coated in powerful energy used for their attacks, as they were set on a collision course the crowd went silent in anticipation. Eventually after what felt like an eternity the two beast slammed into each other head on. The result was a bright flash and a massive explosion that nearly knocked the two trainers off their feet. Everyone watched the dust cloud to see the results of such overwhelming power. Eventually a form fell from the smoke cloud and crashed into the ground leaving behind a web of cracks in the rocky terrain. Salamence slowly began to get to its feet clearly pained by the action.

One final order from Steven had metagross using giga impact once again. The vicious attack slammed straight into the prone dragon's back the force behind it shattering the arena until all that remained was a single massive crater. And right in the center lied the unconscious salamence who had reverted back to its original form. The crowd violently erupted into enthusiastic cheers for the defending champion at his victory. Metagross stood at his side as he waved happily to the crowd. The tv screen eventually showed a video of the two trainers shaking hands and going over a quick recap of the battle. Artemis sat slightly dumbfounded by the display of power he had just witnessed. The only consolation he had was that Trainer pokemon were honed to be much stronger than their wild counterparts. He was still curious as to how one of the trainers hadn't died in the scuffle. And it also made him curious about how many trainers had been killed by stray attacks or even the falling body of a large pokemon like salamence.

He stopped that thought process in its tracks though because clearly the bigger issue was how something like mega evolution was even possible. It clearly gave the pokemon an extreme surge of power most likely from the stones strange reaction with one another. It couldn't be explained off as some rapid mutation like all other forms of evolution he had seen during his time here. Primarily because they would revert back to their base form when a battle was over. That couldn't be explained by science. But perhaps magic? Yes that was a distinct possibility. The energy contained within the stones might be similar to magic and when activated it could change the appearance and potential of the pokemon using it which would explain why they reverted back to normal when the energy was no longer needed.

Nodding to himself at the sound conclusion he began scanning through the pokedex once again out of boredom. He was looking particularly at the capabilities and description of a volcarona as he had neglected to do so. Though he had a hard time believing one of the entries if its flames could indeed replace the sun in a time of need than he had certainly picked a very good first pokemon. The pokedex described it as one of the strongest bug type pokemon with a wide array of powerful attacks at its disposal. Though in comparison its pre-evolution larvesta was incredibly underwhelming. Not only because it was fairly weak in terms of potential but also in the fact that the majority of their lives is spent in their larval stage and few reach the level needed to become the much stronger volcarona. Sighing to himself Artemis set aside the pokedex and looked at the egg once again.

If he could train and raise it well it would become a very powerful ally. Though until it evolved it would be very vulnerable. Fire hot enough to mimic the intense heat of the sun that would be invaluable. Especially if he somehow got stranded in a winter storm. And that's not to mention that the starter he would choose would be capable of countering its two biggest weaknesses. That being water and rock a sceptile would indeed complement volcarona well. He had carefully considered the advantages of each starter sceptile immense speed being a good combination with volcarona's raw power especially in a double battle. Switching volcarona for sceptile to deal with any rock or water types he may encounter. All in all these battles were not a difficult concept to grasp. Hell he may even actively participate in the competitions if only to build up funds so he could hopefully get home. Though he would prefer a less conspicuous route it seems at this point that that would be the best method to pay for whatever he may need. Particularly food and a new change of clothes.

Nurse joy had managed to mend his suit but his loafers had been ruined in that damn forest. Granted they were still wearable but they looked disgusting. He would also like a new pair of reflective sun glasses just in case their was anything similar to the mesmer here. But those were rather low on his priority list at the moment. Primarily he needed a steady source of income.

He was torn from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. "You may come in" he spoke from the bed. Several seconds seemed to pass before Nurse joy opened the door her ever cheerful expression written across her face.

"Good morning Artemis how are you feeling."

He sat up a little straighter in the bed before replying "Considering that my headaches have ceased and the fact that I have felt perfectly fine for the past day. I would say that yes I am feeling quite alright." The nurse seemed discouraged at the harsh words.

"I know you said you felt better yesterday but i just had to keep you here another day in case some of your symptoms came back." She replied "But you'll be happy to hear that today you are free to go and that professor birch is here to see you. He's in the lobby so i'll be just outside the door until you're ready for me to lead you to him." She left the room then as Artemis stood up in order to get dressed in his old clothes she had laid by the bed. After several minutes of making sure he was presentable. Artemis finally during one last check determined that everything was in order.

He walked out of the small hospital room for the first time in several days to find Nurse Joy awaiting him her usual cheerful mood seemingly returned. There was not much Artemis could do besides follow her due to the fact that he had no idea of the buildings layout. Arriving at the lobby he immediately spotted the professor donning his white lab coat sitting at a table covered in various equipment simply strewn everywhere. The most prominent being a small glass cylinder containing three pokeballs for what he could only assume were the three starters. He and Nurse Joy approached Birch Artemis frowning slightly at the man's horrid organizational skills. He finally noticed their approach and smiled widely in greeting before turning to Artemis. "Ah you must be Artemis I must say you're older than the young trainers i usually work with but that doesn't matter even if i had pictured you younger." Artemis rose an eyebrow at the eccentric man's behavior. Before shaking it off and getting into proper introductions.

"Yes I'm Artemis Fowl leased to meet you professor." he said as he extended his hand.

"Good to meet you to young man" the professor replied. "Now that introductions are out of the way i'm afraid we must get down to business I have a meeting with one of my colleagues soon ."

" Now the first step for any aspiring trainer is to choose their starter pokemon ill introduce you to you optio…" he was cut off as Artemis raised his hand to silence him

"Thank you for the offer professor but i must inform you that i have already made my decision on which of the three I will be choosing."

"Well that is a bit unusual but i guess you do seem like the type that does your research so ill ask which starter is it you choose."

"I've decided to pick treeko because it would match well with the other pokemon i will soon have. Furthermore i it has access to a variety of recovery moves that the others don't."

"Other pokemon?" Birch asked before an expression of realization dawned on his features. "Ah yes the larvesta egg Nurse Joy mentioned when she called me. I must say you're lucky to have found one especially outside of Unova." He opened the cylinder and handed one of the pokeballs to Artemis "there that will be your partner from this moment forward i hope it serves you well". Artemis called out the small green gecko it looked up at him and then looked to the professor who nodded at it. It smiled and climbed up onto his shoulder where it proceeded to lie there content. He looked at it somewhat annoyed at its overly friendly attitude.

"Thank you professor i will take care of it the best i can."

"Him it's a he. Anyway you'll also need these if you want to be a successful trainer." He reached into his bag pulling out a pokedex and several pokeballs to hand to Artemis. Artemis took them with gratitude nodding in thanks to the professor.

"Thank you for your time professor." Said Artemis Birch waved him off with a kind smile.

"It was nothing i love seeing young trainers get started and seeing what their success will bring them. Speaking of which i have two more kids making their way here for their first gym battle maybe you should meet up with them. Making friends of Brendan and May might even help with your…" he stopped considering what to say "well your condition as it stands." he looked almost apologetic for mentioning his "amnesia" but he shook his head said goodbye and left to attend to other matters.

Artemis looked after him and absentmindedly scratched his treecko's head he had to admit that it had some kind of pull that he just couldn't help but like the grass type. That itself was a bit unsettling but he would address it later at the moment he had to retrieve his things from his room. Making his way back through the hallways he found his room and grabbed the bag Nurse Joy had given him he began packing what little he had into it. He found a belt lying amongst the stuff the Nurse had given him. It had small magnets lining it most likely meant for pokeballs he slipped it on so that the magnets tested on his right hip. He then placed his first pokeball on it. He was surprised with the amount of charity these people seemingly participated in. Nonetheless he would have to thank Nurse Joy before he left.

He grabbed the incubator and made sure that it was set for a high temperature before carefully placing it into his new backpack for safe keeping. He slowly made his way back to the lobby and found Nurse Joy reading a book at the counter he walked up to her and thanked her. To which she replied "it's the least I could do given your situation." "Oh!" she exclaimed "how do you like the belt? I found it and I figured it would be better than carrying your pokemon in your backpack." In all honesty it was useful for easy reach of his team but it felt strange to him It would appear he would have to get used to it mainly because the benefits outweighed the losses. During the course of the small exchange treecko had climbed from his right shoulder onto the top of his head. Artemis had finally had enough of the creature using him as a jungle gym. And attempted to place him in his pokeball only for it to be batted out of his hand and thrown across the floor.

He went to retrieve it but treecko leapt off his head and began to run around the room causing no small amount of chaos. Finally after several minutes of chasing the stupid lizard he had managed to put him back into his pokeball. Artemis looked at the ball as it shrunk down in his hand. He looked at it exasperated before placing it on his belt and exiting the pokemon center. At the moment though he was more focused on deciding whether or not these pokemon would be more trouble than was worth his while.

 **Author's Note: ok now that the third chapter is done I would like to say that I am considering starting another fic so if I get stuck on one I can work on the other. This one would be a One Piece and Halo crossover that I feel has so much potential and yet no one has made one yet. So I want to take on the challenge myself just wanted to say that in case anyone is interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 4 sorry for the long wait. Part of the long wait was that I wanted to see what would happen with sun and moon. Most of the reason though is that i got to engrossed in my other story. And on top of that whenever i did sit down to work on this i just couldn't get motivated to do so. Well enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Artemis Fowl or Pokemon.**

Artemis made his way through the city going over his options. He would need a source of income to be able to sustain himself but typical labor jobs did not suit him. He knew that pokemon trainers were often fairly well off with money from competitions and more. That however didn't seem overly appealing to him injuring a creature that despite how annoying it could be had done nothing against him was not something he liked. He could get by like his family always had and take from others but his father and Holly had turned him away from that kind of life.

Of course there was no harm in discretely syphoning some money from one of the two criminal organizations that he had read about. Team aqua most likely because they seemed the more fanatical of the two. Team magma despite being classified as a criminal organization seemed to genuinely want to further humanity based on what he could find. That was something he could relate to so long as they didn't go to far in their efforts. Targeting a criminal organization wasn't without its risks however he would need to be cautious hide his movements from any program that would try and track him down. And so he resolved that he would modify his pokedex to act as his smartphone had at home. He sat down on a small park bench and took the dead phone out of his pocket. He began working on the phone taking it apart being sure any important data wasn't lost as he transferred the parts into the new device.

With the few tools he did have in his bag he was able to get everything he needed out of the phone. It took longer than he would have liked because he didn't have all the necessary tools but he did it. He was broken from his work as a boy and a girl walked up to him. He looked at them over his sunglasses before returning to his work and speaking to them. "Is there something you need?" he asked in a polite manner. The girl seemed downtrodden at the half attention he was giving them. The boy however responded with a smile.

"Hi my name is Brendan and this is May. Professor Birch wanted us to meet up with you once we got to the city." That caught his attention.

"And why pray tell did he want you to meet me." Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um well he just told us you might need help getting used to everything and he thought we would be good people to do just that since we're all working to be strong trainers." Brendan responded.

Artemis reassembled the dismantled pokedex with ease before standing up to talk with them in a more polite manner. "I apologize for the rude meeting but I didn't know professor Birch had sent you. Now why don't we start over my name is Artemis Fowl." he said reaching out to shake the hands of the aspiring trainers. The two smiled and introduced themselves once more. "Where were you two going before the professor contacted you."

May spoke up this time "we were going to the gym to challenge Roxanne to get our first badge."

Artemis saw the benefit of tagging along with them for the moment. He could potentially see what one of these battles was like in person see what a trained pokemon even a young one was capable of. He didn't particularly trust the adequacy of the footage he had observed earlier simply because things like that could easily be edited to appear more impressive than it actually was. So he tried to look friendly and asked if he could come with them to observe the match between the two and the gym leader. They agreed with big smiles for gaining a new friend.

And so the three walked through the crowded streets of the city making slow progress to the gym. Suddenly Brendan spoke up curious about their new companion. "So Artemis what inspired you to become a trainer?" Artemis looked at him curiously going over the answers he could give the boy in his mind.

Eventually he decided to go the safe route and pin the blame on his supposed amnesia. "Honestly I don't remember all I had with me when they found me was a pokemon egg. So they assumed I was going to be a trainer I don't even remember what I was doing with the egg." he replied in a calm tone.

May elbowed Brendan in the side after hearing his answer. She glared at Him for a moment for how inconsiderate the question had been. Brendan quickly turned around to apologize to their companion. "I'm so sorry I didn't think about your amnesia I hope that didn't offend you!" Artemis simply waved off the apology and replied.

"It's fine it's just something I have to live with now no use getting depressed over it."

Brendan frowned at this and May couldn't help but comment "That's an odd way of thinking doesn't it...well you know bother you that you can't remember anything."

Artemis looked at her dumbfounded expression and wasn't sure the last comment was the best response he could have come up with. Nonetheless he pushed on with this train of thought " It's not that it doesn't bother me just that worrying about it would be counterproductive to recovering ultimately worrying will only hinder me."

That seemed to appease the two and that line of questioning stopped in favor of simpler things such as where they should eat lunch. While the two were debating over if they should go to a small bakery across the street or the cafe that they were fast approaching. Artemis took the time to check the functionality of his newly modified pokedex. The original features seemed intact and so he moved on to the new software that should have been added by his modifications. He was pleased when he could easily access the internet of this world from the device. He had also added a small signal blocker in case someone tried to track the new device and so his calls and communications couldn't be eavesdropped on. He placed the device back into his pocket happy with the progress he had made on it. Finally the two asked for his input on their little argument he had responded by saying that they should go to the cafe because they were practically standing in the entrance already.

Brendan had conceded with his answer and the group now found themselves sitting at a small table within the restaurant. The group made some small talk mainly about stuff that Artemis didn't particularly care to retain. But when their food arrived the conversation shifted to Roxanne and the type of pokemon she used. Artemis sat quietly occasionally taking small bites of his sandwich and listening intently to the various strategies the two were going over to beat the gym leader. The 18 different types had been an interesting prospect to him each one had strengths and weaknesses that could be exploited by the other types. There were a few that were undeniably stronger than the rest either Dragon or Steel being the strongest of the types. The current topic of discussion was the rock type because Roxanne specialized in that type he knew the weaknesses of rock were fighting,grass,ground and water. Apparently May had chosen mudkip as her starter pokemon so she had an advantage. Brendan however had chosen torchic so he was at an extreme disadvantage. Brendan had apparently caught a Shroomish in petalburg woods so he had a small advantage in that regard. While may had caught a Taillow which was at a disadvantage against rock types. It seemed to him the two had equal chances of winning. Of course type wasn't everything he knew skilled trainers could get around that.

Eventually the conversation shifted to him again. "So what were you doing to your pokedex when we met you was it broke and you were fixing it?"

"No I was adding new features to it that it didn't before primarily the ability to access the internet from it." he explained. He pulled it out and pulled up some local news articles to demonstrate. The two were amazed at this and pulled there's out trying to see if they could do that. May seemed particularly excited about the prospect.

"Could you do that to ours?" she asked in an excited tone.

Artemis shook his head at this. "No not at the moment if I had the right parts maybe but I don't have them right now."

May let out a disappointed sigh at his answer before shrugging and continuing to eat her own meal. Brendan on the other hand looked at him. And began asking a series of questions such as what he planned to do and even if he wanted to travel with them. His reasoning being that he would love to have someone as smart as him helping them on their journey.

"I appreciate the offer Brendan but I'm afraid I'll only be accompanying you to the gym to see your battles and then I will most likely head to Mauville city. They seem to have the most technology in the region and I need that to make the improvements I plan to make to the stuff professor Birch gave me." Brendan accepted that reply without much of a fuss much to Artemis's relief. The conversation didn't go on much longer after this as the two were eager to get to their first gym battle. They paid for their food and left to go to the gym.

The gym didn't look like a particularly special building aside from the large sign stating it was the gym. They entered and soon met Roxanne who was seemingly waiting for them on a large dirt field the arena were the battle took place Artemis assumed. Roxanne noticed him with her two challengers. She smiled at him and nodded before addressing him. "I'm glad to see you out of bed you looked pretty bad last time I saw you."

"I must say all of this is a little overwhelming having to learn everything from scratch is tedious." he gestured toward Brendan and May "I came with them to see what battles are like in person and how they work."

She smiled at him again "Well then I hope you enjoy the show" She then turned to her two challengers and spoke to them. "Now then you two seem to be excited is this your first gym battle?" They both nodded in excitement.

"I can't wait to battle you so I can get stronger eventually I plan to challenge my dad and beat him." Brendan said.

Roxanne grinned at his reply "That's a wonderful goal to have always striving to grow stronger with your pokemon is something every trainer should look forward to." She seemed to think of something after saying that and then asked the two a question. "Unfortunately I only have time at the moment to battle one of you. So which one of you wants to battle right now?"

May frowned and looked to Brendan. "I think you should battle her I'm doing this more for fun you actually want to get stronger." Brendan looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure I don't want you to miss out because of me." she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Of course I am Mudkip and I will cheer you on." May then rushed off of the field onto the sidelines dragging an annoyed Artemis along with her. He was dragged up onto a small balcony overlooking the arena he sat down in one of the few chairs available while May leaned on the railing and began cheering for Brendan. May's Mudkip sat on the table where Artemis sat overlooking the battle that was to start soon. It held a content look on its face but kept sending Artemis nervous glances. He put his signature vampire smile onto his face causing the small creature to scoot away from him slightly. He wiped the look off his face just as May turned around to pick the small creature up in her arms. She looked at him in curiosity before asking. Aren't you going to bring your pokemon out so it can see the battle." He thought on this question seeing the potential benefit of such an action.

He shrugged at her before reaching for his belt and releasing his Treecko so it could observe what a battle was. Of course he immediately crawled up Artemis's arm and onto his head. Artemis ignored the growing frustration at his small partner and decided to just watch the battle in peace. Roxanne was the first to take any action in the battle calling out her Geodude as her first pokemon. Brendan seemed to think for a moment before calling out his own Torchic for battle. The two waited until the referee called for the battle to start. Geodude launched forward at Roxanne's command for it to use tackle. Torchic Jumped out of the way of the attack causing its opponent to slam into the ground.

At the sound of the collision Treecko's previously wandering gaze snapped to focus on the battle rather than his new surroundings. He suddenly leapt off of Artemis's head and onto one of the pillars supporting the ceiling and climbing up to get a better vantage point. Artemis looked up at him in annoyance before turning back to the battle.

"Torchic use ember!" Brendan yelled Torchic did just that expelling a volley of searing hot embers from its small beak. Geodude just stood in place however seemingly unfazed by the hot coals bouncing off of its rocky skin. Brendan then went with a different strategy "Torchic use scratch." once again his opponent's pokemon seemed unaffected by the attack.

Seeing Torchic so close to her own pokemon Roxanne decided to use that to her advantage "Geodude use tackle!" Geodude slammed into Torchic with all of its weight sending the small bird flying across the field. Torchic stood up quickly and shook itself off. "Geodude use rock tomb" suddenly several massive rocks shot out of the ground and surrounded Torchic. Seeing her opponent trapped Roxanne ordered her Geodude to use tackle to finish the job. Geodude smashed through the rocks with ease sending tiny fragments flying in all directions. As the dust settled it was clear who the Victor of the first match was as evidenced by Torchic's battered form lying motionless on the ground.

The referee then declared that Torchic could no longer battle. Brendan seemed frustrated at this but recalled Torchic and sent out his second pokemon. The sight of the small mushroom pokemon made Artemis scowl as he remembered his encounter with one in the forest. Which was the entire reason he was stuck in this mess in the first place. He reigned in his nerves however and watched the battle proceed.

"Shroomish use poison powder." Brendan called out to his pokemon a small cloud of purple powder shot out of the top of the pokemon and was propelled towards the opponent. Brendan called for his pokemon to use tackle against Geodude. The mushroom pokemon landed a clean hit on the rock type but Geodude still seemed unfazed by the attack. Brendan smiled when Shroomish got in close "alright Shroomish absorb" a small glowing vine suddenly extended from the pokemon's back and wrapped itself around the Geodude's arm. Geodude seemed to be affected by this attack much more than any previous as it clenched its eyes shut and endured the attack.

Shroomish eventually cut off the attack leaving behind a visibly weakened rock type pokemon. Several seconds later the poison seemed to take its toll on Geodude and it collapsed into a heap on the ground no longer able to fight. Roxanne then called back her Geodude before sending out her Nosepass.

Shroomish and Brendan prepared themselves for the fight that was to come. This time Roxanne made the first move commanding her Nosepass to use tackle. Shroomish was unable to dodge in time and took the attack head on. "Shroomish use absorb!" Brendan called out.

Roxanne was ready for this however. " Nosepass rock tomb" The rocks shot out of the ground just as before. Cutting the small vine apart before it could attach to Nosepass. One final tackle from Nosepass was all it took to finish off the small grass type pokemon.

"Shroomish is unable to battle. Which means the victory goes to Roxanne" The referee called out. Brendan recalled his Shroomish before heading to the center of the Arena and shaking hands with the gym leader. Artemis nodded to himself seeing that his prediction for the Victor had proved true. He got up from his chair to head back down and meet Brendan. When he was halfway to the stairs however a small weight slammed into the back of his head causing him to lurch forward from the sudden impact. He grumbled at himself as Treecko crawled from his head onto his shoulder. At which point he placed him back in his pokeball. He looked at the small device in wonder for a moment before shrugging and deciding he would have to see how they worked later.

The group of three now stood outside the gym talking a bit. "So Artemis we're going back to the pokemon center to have nurse joy check on my pokemon you want to tag along?" Artemis shook his head no before explaining himself.

" I'm going to go look around the city see the sites perhaps we could meet up later though." May and Brendan smiled at that before bidding him goodbye. Artemis suddenly relaxed once they left. He pulled out his pokedex and began looking through the map. Now...where should he go next?

 **Again sorry for the long wait been kinda busy. Anyway don't forget the poll on my profile if you haven't voted already. Anyway see you all later**


	5. Preparations

**Author's note: hey everyone i'm back to working on New world I honestly had thought this story had died in my mind because i couldn't find inspiration to write it or what direction i wanted it to go in. But several days ago I had a sudden inspiration of a great story and it fits perfectly with what I already have going so from now on I am going to switch between Forging on and New world periodically. And so without further ado chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **One more thing i would like to say that this will NOT be following the events in the games Artemis' presence changes many things the story of the games is still in effect to a degree but there are far more differences than similarities. And this is also the last chapter before I start finalizing his team so vote for his sixth team member on my profile i'll be taking it down after next chapter.**

Artemis had several ideas as to how he should proceed. He could use his pokedex to hack into team aqua's server and set up a slow drain of their funds into his own account that the professor had set up for him. Or he could go to the small library he had seen earlier and try to learn about the history of this world rather than the creatures that inhabit it. Both options were promising but he decided getting the funds he would need would be his best option he could not live properly without them after all.

That simple decision made he found a small cafe from which he could work without raising any suspicions. The hardest part turned out to be actually finding team aqua's database. He spent roughly twenty minutes trying to find the location of their online operations from the basic internet. Once he had found it however it was a fairly simple process of breaking through the weak firewalls they had put up to defend themselves. Once that was done all he had to do was create a line between his account and theirs that he could silently sap money through. Once that was finished he placed a program over it that could conceal its presence from all but the best hackers. Foaly was the only one besides himself who could detect this at least at home he was but here he wasn't sure but he was fairly certain no one would find this.

The whole ordeal took about half an hour after which he ordered a small sandwich and coffee with some of his newfound wealth. He sat and enjoyed the meal in peace silently enjoying the spring breeze that would pass by him once in awhile. He had learned over the years to enjoy more mundane things than he had when he had first met Holly. She had changed him for the better and while he still enjoyed breaking through Foaly's defenses. As the two had made it into a sort of game to pass the time. His pursuits were much more noble than they had ever been before. He wanted to further the world and not only himself the fowl criminal empire was no more and they now worked to better humanity. His biggest ambition was to one day bring fairies and humans together but he realized it was not something that could be achieved in one lifetime.

None of this mattered anymore though not until he could find a way back. His only companion in this world was an oversized gecko and an egg that had yet to hatch. He found himself missing his family Butler and most of all Holly. These thoughts only drove him to find a way back. They needed him and admittedly he needed them as well though it was a shame things had to come to this for him to realize how important they all were. At that moment he decided that he would do everything he could to find a way back he didn't care what he had to do short of murder. Something in the back of his mind pointed out that his friends wouldn't approve of this decision but they would never know if he did manage to get home and if he didn't than he would never see them again and they would spend the rest of their lives without knowing what became of him. He couldn't allow that to happen. He began formulating a plan he would take advantage of the free rooms offered by the Pokemon Center and use the library to begin researching the capabilities of this world's technology. He arrived at the pokemon center and requested a room to use for the next week or so. The nurse recognized him and happily gave him a key and told him were the room was. He arrived at the room and took in the simple setting noticing the homely feel it was supposed to give to people but he didn't care about the aesthetics it would serve its purpose well enough the computer on the desk near the window was a particularly welcome sight to him.

He disrobed and laid down on the bed deciding that a good night's rest would be good for him after all the new information that had been thrown at him over the last couple days.

Artemis awoke to a knocking at the door but that was of no particular concern at the moment due to the strange weight that had settled over his eyes. An annoyed scowl crossed his feature as he reached up and grabbed the plant like lizard by the tail and pulled it up off his face. He sat up and Treecko dangled in his grasp and looked at him in confusion his head cocked slightly to the side to express this. Artemis rubbed his free hand over his eyes deciding that it would be pointless to scold the poor creature and dropped him on the bed were he just crawled up onto his shoulder as he rose to answer the door. Not caring for the invasion of his space but also not caring enough to do anything about it he let treecko rest on his shoulder for the time being. He opened the door after pulling on his usual attire much to his pokemon's displeasure. Nurse Joy stood just outside his door with a sweet smile adorning her features. She nodded good morning to him which he returned in kind. She pulled a rather large bag of what appeared to be animal food from behind her back and reached out to hand it to him.

He did not wish to take the bag without knowing why so before accepting it he asked "What is this for?"

"Its for him of course." she replied gesturing to the grass type who had begun to doze off on his shoulder. "he needs food if he's going to stay strong."

He nodded to her and took the bag along with a bowl she had brought as well. He sat the bowl on the ground and filled it with the small chunks of food. He then reached up and pulled treecko off his shoulder to which he received an annoyed look of indignation from the pokemon. Artemis sat him down next to the food and went and sat in front of the small laptop he had been provided with the room. He turned it on and looked up the library to determine of that resource. It was easy to find the sight and learn that it was a library opened to the public. Deciding to do some online research before moving on to the library he looked up several articles on the latest technologies available to the people of this world. During his exploration of this world's technology he began hearing loud crunches to his right he tried to ignore it at first but couldn't focus due to the distraction. He finally looked over and saw treecko taking greedy handfuls out of his food bowl and shoving it in his mouth. The loud chewing was beginning to irritate Artemis immensely but he knew the creature had to eat so he waited rather impatiently for him to finish. Once treecko had finished after several agonizing minutes he placed the pokemon in his pokeball. With that he shut off the computer and left to go to the library.

Artemis sat at the desk in his room frustration and annoyance obvious on his face. One month it had been a whole month and he was still no closer to finding a way home than the day he had started his research. One month thousands of books and not a single shred of a solid lead. He had searched everything in that library books on technology, history, future developments, and even texts on ancient legends and much to his displeasure the legends were the biggest leads he had. The legends about a pokemon named Hoopa were the most promising thing he had at the moment. But he didn't know whether to believe them because after everything he had seen in his life he knew that legends were almost always formed from truth. But he couldn't give them any credit because these legendary and mythical pokemon hadn't been seen by anyone in modern days. This wasn't like his pursuit of the faeries when he was eleven he could find solid evidence of their existence no matter how difficult it was. But this there was absolutely no proof of their existence besides the stories he was reading right now. A large bug with white fur and five orange horns sticking out from its head crawled onto the book he was reading The Larvesta looked up at him seeking attention from her parent figure.

Artemis sighed used to this happening after living with the small insect for around two weeks now. He began to gently scratch her head careful to avoid the five horns displayed around her head like a sun. She seemed to get agitated when he touched them and he didn't like to because of how hot they seemed to be at times. Treecko was napping on the edge of the bed with one of his slender arms and legs dangling off the edge if his weight shifted at all he would probably fall off the furniture. He grudgingly had grown a bit more fond of the two than he would have liked. He was going to have to leave them eventually to go home but he wasn't sure how they would respond to that. Artemis began to think of the past two weeks with his pokemon after Larvesta had hatched. They had been in several battles together well Treecko and him at least Larvesta was still just an infant after all. He had observed his gecko like pokemon grow stronger with each match and he liked to think he had done a good job training him so far.

Larvesta for the first week had been….difficult to say the least. Nurse joy had to place her in a room with a massive amount of heat to simulate the desert environment they were usually born into. He had to be in the room at times as well to help her grow accustomed to him and his presence after the first day or so she had started seeing him as a parent figure based on the amount of crying and whining nurse joy would report every time he wasn't in the room with her. It had really bothered him at first because he didn't think a simple insect could show such sophisticated emotions towards him of all people. He had bared through the heat however because he had seen what the adults of her kind were capable of. Besides he couldn't leave a baby without its parent figure. If Holly ever found out she would probably kill him herself for doing such a thing. As the week wore on they slowly lowered the temperature in the room until it matched the outside temperature. By doing this they had helped her grow accustomed to the climate she would be living in.

Now here she was parked right on top of his book and being a major annoyance to his progress. He had attempted placing her in a pokeball but she always came right back out of her own will. It was rather frustrating for Artemis he knew his research was important but he also knew that the two pokemon needed him to function properly at this point.

He looked at the clock and decided it would be a good time to return the books he had checked out yesterday since he had already finished them several times now in hopes of finding something. He got up grabbed treecko's pokeball from his belt and put the grass type back in the ball. He then picked up Larvesta again careful to avoid the horns, and placed her in his backpack in such a way that she could stick her head out and look around if she wanted to. As he left the pokemon center he said goodbye to Nurse Joy for the day and made his way to the library.

As he entered he greeted the cheerful librarian like he did every morning. He walked up to him to return the books he had taken yesterday. The old man seemed a bit surprised by this. "Don't you want to check anything out today usually you find what you want and then return and check out at the same time?"

"No i've read through every book on the subjects i'm looking into several times already but thank you for the offer anyway." the old librarian accepted this and took the books back from Artemis.

As Artemis left the library the librarian called out to him "don't be a stranger stop by anytime you need something young man." replying that he would to be courteous Artemis left the small library for the last time.

He looked down at the watch he had bought several days earlier to help him decide what should be done during the day. He had replaced all the clothes he usually wore with an almost identical brand from this world due to the state of disrepair his old attire had been in. They weren't quite as comfortable as his old ones but they would suffice. The sunglasses he got were much better at their job than his previous set had been. He assumed this was due to the extreme nature of pokemon battles. That would warrant added eye protection if what he had seen of some of the most skilled was the norm for these battles.

So far he himself hadn't been in such a battle yet most of the ones he had participated in were with the kids around the city who seemed to love challenging him. So far he hadn't lost to one of them yet. That wasn't saying much however he got the feeling Brendan or May would have been far more challenging despite their young age. He had even tried to encourage his Larvesta into one but that hadn't gone over too well he would have to wait until she was ready to try on her own.

He heard one of the kids that seemed to have latched onto him yelling out his name and telling him to stop. Artemis sighed knowing what was coming but having nothing better to do he turned to greet the child.

Before he could say anything the boy blurted out. " I'm gonna beat you this time my pokemon is way stronger now!" he yelled this out in excitement and started flexing his thin arms to emphasize his point. Artemis' lip curled into a very subtle frown before accepting the child's challenge. He pressed the button on Treecko's pokeball and released the grass type who was already in a fighting stance when he materialized. The boy sent out his pokemon which was a wurmple. The boy yelled out for his pokemon to use poison sting. Artemis responded by telling treecko to dodge unconcerned about the poisonous barbs that were endangering his pokemon. His disconcern was well placed because his pokemon dodged the attack with ease.

Artemis briefly noticed that Treecko moved much faster than he usually would but brushed it aside to address later. "Alright quick attack." treecko launched forward with incredible speed and slammed his head into the caterpillars stomach sending it flying backwards. Treecko jumped back so he was just in front of Artemis he stood up on his back legs and began to glow brightly. Artemis let a smirk materialize on his face as he recognized the process from his experience in the forest. Treecko grew far larger and changed to become his second form Grovyle. Once the change was complete the leaves on his arms began to glow white before he launched forward and sliced at the wurmple with his newly formed blades. The worm passed out after Grovyle slashed him with both arms the. Started yelling that he was so mean as per the usual before running off in a rage.

Artemis smiled triumphantly and looked at the new form of his starter. And congratulated him on the victory and his evolution. The grass type who now stood as tall as him smiled and nodded in thanks to his trainer. Artemis placed his hands in his pockets and began walking back to the pokemon center. He decided to let Grovyle walk alongside him for now rather than placing him back in his pokeball.

A hand suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder. He slapped it off and turned around defensively. What he saw were two men dressed in strange red outfits the hoods over their heads had short black horns on them and right on the chest of each was a stylized M.

The man that grabbed him spoke then. "Sorry If we startled you, but our boss has a proposition for you Artemis Fowl so we would like it if you came with us."

Artemis looked at them in suspicion "What if I refuse."

"Then we won't stop you but all our boss wants is to make a deal if you decide you don't like it he'll let you go to do whatever you wish."

Artemis carefully analyzed the man's body language to try and deduce if he was deceiving him or not. Seeing no sign of deceit he decided to ask. " What can I gain from this?"

"Our boss said all we could tell before you two met in private was that he was prepared to fund your pursuits. Beyond that we don't really know what he's planning."

Artemis looked them over one more time before deciding. "Fine I'll meet with him but be prepared to honor what you said should this not go well." They nodded and started leading him away Artemis placed Grovyle back in his pokeball and followed after them. With their back to him neither noticed the vampire like smirk that spread across his face.


	6. The Agreement

**Author's note: hi everyone sorry for the long wait but my first term of college was kicking my ass i'll admit that i had free time but i had to use that to get rid of some of my stress and this isn't something i work on while im resting. Thinking of how everything should go down is surprisingly exhausting. That being said i brought you guys a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis had seen his fair share of criminal organisations. But team magma didn't seem to operate like any he had seen most of the members were strangely polite as they led him to a hidden base just within the forest he had been found in. The entrance was a large tree trunk that had a keyhole that blended in almost perfectly with the bark. The taller of the two took out a small key and used it to open a small compartment with a keypad under it he moved in front of it and typed in the passcode in a way that he couldn't see the combination.

They walked down a long staircase and the door hidden in the tree closed behind them. When the three reached the hallways of the facility his observation that they weren't a normal criminal group was given much more evidence in its support. One thing that immediately stood out was how the whole facility was set up. He could see in room after room most being storage rooms lined with pokeballs but a few were obviously labs with researchers bustling about within. One room caught his eye a loud explosion sounded from within and he turned to see what had happened all he could catch before his escorts urged him on was a layer of thick smoke with a red glow focused at the center. Further on in the facility the rooms seemed to shift away from storage and became what he could only assume were rehabilitation centers. He saw in one room a doctor standing in front of a machoke and wrapping a thick layer of bandages around a stump were it's right arm should have been. He saw many other pokemon being cared for in other rooms but none as severe as that.

Eventually they reached a room at the end of the many hallways the door was held open by the leading member for Artemis and his other escort to enter. He saw a man sitting in a desk on the opposite side of the room. He was sifting through a large stack of paperwork at the moment but he stopped what he was doing when the three entered the office. Artemis and the other man sized each other up each trying to gauge the other. The glasses with a strange stone laid in the side drew his attention they didn't seem like normal eyewear they most likely had another purpose. Aside from those the man seemed fairly plain not counting the strange obsession with the color red. The last thing he noticed about the man was the commanding feel he gave off particularly with the professional way he held himself.

The stare down between the two subsided after several seconds and the man waved a hand to dismiss the escorts that had accompanied him up until this point. The two silently walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Please Mr. Fowl have a seat." the man in red commented gesturing towards the chair across from him. "I suppose an introduction is in order I'm Maxie the current leader of team Magma."

"I'm Artemis Fowl but you seem to have deduced that on your own."

"Indeed we have your skillset could be of great use to us." Maxie leaned forward his hands clasped in front of his face a smirk barely hidden behind them. "So tell me Mr. Fowl how is it a supposed amnesiac can hack into one of the most secure servers in the world and not only steal from that organization but do it unnoticed as well?" His eyebrow rose in a questioning manner and the smirk behind his hands grew more prominent.

Artemis' face turned to mild surprise when the man revealed that bit of information but reigned in the emotion before answering. "That's a fairly simple question to answer I don't remember much of my past but I did seem retain some knowledge on subjects I have learned about."

"So you wish to claim that it is a form of selective amnesia? Come now Mr. Fowl certainly you can come up with better deception than that."

Artemis glared at the man. "I'm telling the truth I did what I felt was necessary to survive when I awoke."

"Mr. Fowl we know you are intelligent so much so that it is frightening. But we have been monitoring you since you arrived so we know that this is not where you belong.

"And how do you know that exactly?"

"It is quite simple really we were monitoring the movements of the Volcarona you encountered when you arrived. We planned to get rid of it in case it decided to nest here due to the ramifications it could have on the environment. As we were tracking it our scanners picked up a sudden spike of energy that vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. When we finally pinpointed the exact location a day later the residual energy mostly subsided but we tracked a trail of it leading us straight to you Mr. Fowl.

"If you had known about me this entire time why haven't you done anything? Was it simply because you didn't care or perhaps that you were even afraid of what i could do if i could manage something like the energy you found."

"It would be more accurate to say we were cautious the energy left behind was similar to the kind pokemon leave behind when they use teleport only on a far grander didn't want to confront you until we learned of your intentions and judging by your activities you are looking for a way home. Am i correct?"

"I would be lying if i said otherwise what are you trying to propose to me I know I'm here for a negotiation of some sort?" Artemis raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

"Put simply we will fund whatever research you wish to conduct but in return we want you to help in ours as well. Until you can produce a way back to where you came from my research teams and you would be working closely together."

"That isn't all you want what don't you want to tell me if the other aspect of what you plan on having me do is reasonable then I will agree but if not you need to honor your word and let me go without protest."

"Mr. Fowl i know you are incredibly intelligent so you must understand that I was not the first leader of team magma the reason we are regarded as criminals is not widely known to the public but if you are going to help us you must know." Maxie got up out of his chair and walked to the back of the room before pulling a small almost invisible wire that resulted in a secret door opening into a larger facility than he had anticipated could be hidden beneath the forest. He folded his hands behind his back and turned to artemis "Come with me Mr. Fowl." the two walked through a massive metal chamber that seemed to be under construction. Team magma members dangling from wire harnesses welded large beams and wires together to support the ceiling that was being constructed within the unnatural cavern.

"I assume you have read about the awakening of groudon fifty years ago."

"Yes it was one of the few legendary pokemon with historical evidence to support its existence. The drought it caused destroyed much of the natural environment the region is still recovering if I remember correctly."

Maxie nodded "Indeed but what you don't know is what caused its awakening nor does the public." they walked up to two guards the men snapping to attention as their leader approached. "Open the door he's with me" Maxie commanded.

The door opened to reveal a large glass observation are looking down into a large natural cavern but that was the least of his concerns. Within the same cavern was a massive beast easily dwarfing both him and Maxie. The red coloration and massive clawed hands with the omega symbol on the back was enough for artemis to know exactly what it was. "This is groudon how is it here?"

Maxie spoke. "My grandfather was the first leader of team magma and much like our current goals he sought to further humanity make them stronger. But he believed that the small continent of hoenn was to small to advance humanity much further than they already were. So he decided that he would awaken groudon the maker of continents and request he expand our home region so we might grow as he wanted us to. He thought by using the blue orb he could control groudon but by using it groudon was awakened and became enraged by its presence. That plunged the region into a severe drought until with the help of scientists from around the world we managed to contain groudon here." He gestured to the massive mechanical shackles keeping the legendary pokemon confined. "Over the years however groudon has reawakened several times and attempted to escape. Its bonds have held but they grow weaker with each attempt and we need to replace them. Unfortunately the program they run on is too outdated to be compatible with our current computer systems we need a skilled programmer to rewrite the code so that it will be compatible that's why I had you brought here. When i seen how efficient you were setting up the siphon in team aqua i knew i had found someone capable of the task."

"So that is all you need someone to rewrite this program?"

"Yes they are programmed to place groudon back into stasis whenever it wakes up. We can construct the new restraints but we need your skills to make the new bonds effective at all. To prevent a disaster in hoenn we are prepared to fund you in your pursuits of a way back to your home."

Artemis smirked knowing just how disastrous things could go without his aid. "I will help you but if you go back on your word the consequences could be horrible for you."

Maxie frowned. "I'm a man of my word Mr. Fowl if you do this for us i will keep my end of our bargain."

The smirk on Artemis' face widened and he stuck out his hand. "A pleasure doing business with you Maxie"

"And to you as well Mr. Fowl." the handshake ended and Maxie allowed a small smile to grace his features. Maxie waved for Artemis to follow him. They walked out of the observation room into the large cavern "you will be provided a room here on base, and a lab from which you can conduct your research. We will also provide you with two pokemon with amazing potential based on your current team we know of so that you can grow stronger in case team aqua decide to attack us. They have been growing far more hostile lately." Artemis nodded wondering what type of pokemon the leader of team magma would provide.

"The new members of your team will be sitting on the dresser when you reach your room please take the time today to get acquainted with them i will see you tomorrow morning to discuss the exact terms of this arrangement." Maxie opened a door leading to a lavishly decorated room obviously meant for higher ranking officials in the organization. Maxie waved goodbye to artemis and shut the door behind him leaving Artemis to his thoughts. The room was clean and organized and had a white color scheme. It was very well lit by the chandelier hanging from the ceiling despite it being underground. He set his bag down on the bed and let larvesta crawl out to examine her new surroundings. She slowly crawled up the headboard and stood atop it examining the area. Artemis watched her for a moment before deciding to let grovyle out as well.

He was much less caring about his surroundings and opted to greet Artemis instead. Artemis and grovyle now stood at roughly the same height. The two smiled at each other before grovyle stalked off to the bed and fell into the cushions to relax. Artemis observed the two of them fondly despite his reluctance he had grown fond of their company in the past month. Larvesta's eyes were still darting around the room taking in her new surroundings while grovyle shut his eyes and occasionally shifted in the bed to get more comfortable.

He eventually turned away from them to look at the two pokeballs sat nicely on the dresser. He didn't see a point to waiting so he grabbed one and released the pokemon that was inside. It was a small black and red fox that materialized moments later. The small creature looked around for a moment before seeing Artemis. It looked at him curiously for a moment. But when Artemis reached a hand out to stroke the creatures head in greeting its face turned from curiosity to terror and bolted under the bed to hide. Artemis looked under the bed after the fox but the space was completely void of any lifeforms this served only to confuse him because it could not have gone anywhere else. He decided to let that little fact go for the moment. He would consult the pokedex later to see if there was anything that could explain the disappearing act.

He picked up the other pokeball and released the pokemon inside. The energy circled around his head and a quiet flapping noise became apparent. A sudden childlike voice bombarded his mind with questions. "ooh ooh are you a trainer I've always wanted a trainer mommy always said her trainer was the nicest. And that she was super strong because of him oh i hope i can get strong like mommy don't you think trainer?" the winged creature finally stopped circling his head and began hovering in front of his face. The first things he noticed abnormally large ears and small wings for the bats size. It looked at him expectantly most likely hoping for his answer.

"I suppose i will have to train all 4 of you in any case." the bat tilted its head in confusion but its excited face returned moments later.

"There are more of us? I can't wait to meet them! Ooh is he on of us? The bat bolted over and began circling above grovyle and spouting off questions of him that all of them could hear. Grovyle attempted to reclaim its slumber by putting a pillow over its head but the bat never stopped despite this. Artemis sighed to himself he really hoped the bat wasn't always this talkative it would hinder him in the long run. He sat in a recliner next to the dresser and pulled out his pokedex to try and figure out were his little fox could have gone.


End file.
